


Shall We Date?: Obey Me! One-Shots, Imagines, etc.

by cayeetlyn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayeetlyn/pseuds/cayeetlyn
Summary: I'm obsessed and it's too late to back down now. Will include smut, fluff, angst (probably with happy endings though because I can't handle sad shit). Most prompts will probably come from the Discord server, but requests are always open as I constantly need more motivation to write and if someone tells me what to do I'll feel pressured into doing it.The faves are Mammon, Beel, Lucifer, and Belphie, so most will probably center around them but I'll do my best to include the others.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Satan/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 906





	1. FLUFF: Study Date with Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the fluff bingo I'm doing!! There's plenty more, but since finals are here in full swing, I felt it was good timing to write the Lucifer study date prompt.

Since Christmas break was right around the corner, you knew that meant finals were even closer. Why the Devildom even acknowledges Christmas you'll never know (probably just to get out of responsibilities for a while), but damn did it make things stressful. More than other classes, you really struggled with Devildom's history. Between the wars, the way people could be born out of pure emotion, and the fact that before a few months ago you didn't even know the place existed, it really piled up on your shoulders. It got to the point where everything the teacher said went over your head because you had stayed up all night trying to understand everything that went over your head from the day before.

Mammon had begun complaining that you never left your room anymore, Beel started bringing your (half-eaten) meals to your room so you wouldn't skip out on eating, and even Levi was around the brothers more than you were. It was just too much to handle. As badly as you wanted to prove to them that you could pass all of your classes on your own, the urge to ask one of them for tutoring rose each day in the back of your mind.

It was the last day before your Devildom History final when you bumped into Lucifer on the way back to the House of Lamentation and dropped everything you were holding. He turned towards you and helped pick up some of your things with a sigh.

"You need to be more careful, (Y/N)." He chastised, handing you another one of your textbooks.

"Thanks..." you responded, barely any energy in your voice.

Upon seeing the dark circles under your eyes and the sheer amount of notes in your hand, he spoke up. "Have you been getting enough sleep? I noticed your recent absences from meals." 

"Ah.." you trailed off. It was getting hard to think. "Yeah, I've been fine."

Lucifer tilted your chin up to make you look at him. "No, you haven't. What's wrong? Diavolo would hate to see one of our exchange students like this." He didn't say it out loud, but he didn't like seeing them like that either.

"As embarrassing as it is...I'm failing Devildom History. Do you think...could you help me?" You weakly met his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If I don't pass this final tomorrow I fail the whole class and I can't do it on my own."

After thinking for a moment, Lucifer spoke up. "Why me?"

"Because you're the oldest, and you have an A in this damn class. Plus I feel like you're the only one who could actually pass as a decent tutor."

He chuckled under his breath. "Thank you, I accept your compliment. If you want to study effectively, you need to sleep before we do anything. I'll give you a crash course tonight, but only after you get at least a couple hours of sleep."

"Alright." You agreed, following him back to the House of Lamentation. Lucifer ended up carrying all of your books home for you to make sure you didn't fall and drop them again. Most of the walk home was a blur, but Lucifer was right next to you the whole time, worried you'd end up falling and hurting yourself from lack of sleep. 

Back in your room, you didn't even have a chance to kick your shoes off before falling asleep on your bed. At the moment, you could've sworn your bed was made from silk gifted to you from God himself. Or maybe Simeon. It didn't matter, really, as you were already unconscious. Your dreams consisted of a weird amalgamation of Devildom history mixed with human history, resulting in visions of Caesar fighting Archangel Michael, Abraham Lincoln condemning demons to hell, and everything in between. When you woke up, you were carefully tucked underneath your blankets, head resting perfectly on the fluffy satin pillow. All of your books and notes were neatly organized on the mahogany desk with an extra note on top. After stretching and slowly getting out of bed, you changed out of your school uniform into comfortable casual clothes and picked up the note.

'Meet me in the library whenever you wake up. Come ready to study. -Lucifer'

Taking a deep breath, you couldn't help but smile as you made your way to the House's library and spotted Lucifer waiting for you inside. He was surrounded by papers, books, neatly written notes, snacks, and coffee. Most of the lights in the library were off save for the ones illuminating the large, dark wooden table at which Lucifer sat, passively reviewing his work.

"Lucifer...?" You asked hesitantly, slowly walking over to the table. As you approached, you could see he'd written up mock quizzes, study guides, and lesson summaries for you. "What's all this?"

Lucifer looked up at you and gestured for you to take the seat next to him. As you followed his instruction, he straightened up some papers and began to explain. "I would be publicly executed if an exchange student of ours failed, so I took extra measures to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Mhm." You smiled, looking through the amazing amount of effort this must've taken. "You already said that. So why do you really care so much?"

"Maybe you'll find out if you get through everything I've prepared. Are you ready?" Lucifer didn't look at you to see your reaction but instead opened a textbook expectantly. He wouldn't have taken no for an answer, anyway.

Lucifer spent his time teaching you everything he knew on Devildom's history, from the very beginning to today. Through lectures, quizzes, and lots of reassurance, Lucifer was able to make you feel as if tomorrow's exam would be the easiest thing in the world. Listening to his voice teach you had you blushing furiously, but he didn't notice (for the most part). Every now and then he'd remind you to eat or drink something to keep your brain from collapsing. When his hand would brush yours for whatever reason, he'd pause mid-sentence momentarily to recollect his thoughts before continuing on as if nothing happened. Before you knew it, you'd gone over everything the course had to offer. According to Lucifer, you'd gotten at least a 90 on every fake quiz he'd given you, meaning you'd be fine on the final exam. 

"You didn't have to do all of this for me, you know." You said, gathering up your quizzes. Something in you didn't want it to be over, as tedious as the work may have been. While you pretended to pick up, you continued snacking on the chips Luci had brought and didn't make any effort to leave your seat. In a similar way, neither did he.

"Are you complaining?" Luci asked, turning towards you.

"Absolutely not," you defended, "you're a lifesaver, Luci. Thank you for everything." Without thinking, you leaned over and pulled the eldest of the demon brothers into a tight hug. "You really went above and beyond for me."

Lucifer's arms lightly wrapped around you and returned the hug before he pulled back just far enough to look at you. "I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't think you were smart enough to learn an entire course in a single night. You're really special, (Y/N)."

A blush spread over your cheeks as he spoke. "Really?"

Lucifer nodded. "At the very least, you're special to me. You've changed everything since you got here." He slowly leaned in, bringing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. If it weren't for his hands desperately holding onto you as if you might slip away otherwise, you might've thought you were imagining things. Once you returned the kiss, his grip loosened slightly, giving you room to wiggle closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucifer pulled away, his cheeks a bright pink you'd never seen before. "You need to get some rest before your exam tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Right." You replied, still shaken over the sudden romantic aura he gave off. You both got up and made your way to the door, but you stopped to talk to him for a second. "You're special to me too, Lucifer. I just... wanted you to know that."

"I know." Lucifer stared into your eyes as you stood there, neither of you wanting to leave. "After you pass your exam tomorrow, I have a question I'd like to ask you. But I'll only ask if you pass, deal?"

You gulped, unsure of what his mind could possibly be thinking, but nodded all the same. "Yeah, it's a deal! Goodnight, Lucifer!"

Before you could leave, Lucifer planted a small kiss to your forehead. "Get some rest, (Y/N)."

You managed to finish your final in just under twenty minutes, giving you loads of extra time to roam campus before you were to meet up with Lucifer. However, as you walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, Lucifer was already waiting for you. He stood as he saw you approaching and straightened out his uniform.

"I should've known you'd already finished testing." You teased with an eye roll.

"How'd it go?" He asked, taking note of your positive attitude. "You only took 18 minutes."

A proud smile found its way to your face as you nodded. "Yeah! It was really easy after you taught me everything I needed to know last night. Although I liked your quizzes more, I think." Before he had the chance to change the subject, you brought up what had been on your mind for the past twelve hours. "What did you wanna ask me?"

"Oh, that." The familiar pink tint to his skin rose in his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to call me your boyfriend from now on."

After a second of silence, the realization hit you. "Luci...are you asking me out?"

His eyes met yours. "And if I am?"

Your smile grew wider. "I'd happily accept."

"Good." In one swift motion, Lucifer picked you up bridal style. He brought his lips to yours for a slow, passionate kiss before carrying you back to the House of Lamentation. On the way back, Lucifer decided to compliment you. "I'm proud of you for remembering what I taught you. Confidence looks good on you."

"Then maybe you should teach me more often! I liked being in the library alone with you late at night. It was fun." You winked at him, hoping he'd pick up on the implication in your tone.

Lucifer's hold on you tightened momentarily as he almost tripped over himself. His lips were near your ear as he spoke, causing his breath to turn them pink. "Don't tempt me. If you don't pay attention in class and cause trouble for me, I might just have to punish you."

Suddenly, you were out of things to say. Lucifer smirked, satisfied with your lack of response. You had a feeling your new relationship with him would be something special.


	2. SMUT: Injured Reader x Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an implied relationship between Reader and Lucifer, if you want you can assume you started dating through the last one-shot. Also v v nsfw thank you
> 
> oh and I know the thing at the end isn't canon at all. I just made it up off the top of my head as an excuse for unprotected sex and also because it led to a cute thought about Lucifer that he talks about at the end that made me tender af

Lucifer had warned you time and time again not to go searching around the Devildom on your own, especially after you'd made your relationship with him official. He knew you could take care of yourself in the human world, but he also knew you were no match for hungry demons in the Devildom. For this reason, Lucifer either assigned one of his brothers to accompany you everywhere or simply did it himself when he wasn’t busy. As his significant other, he made sure you were never in any kind of danger.

However, considering how kind the supposedly ‘strongest demons of the Devildom’ had been to you since your arrival, you weren’t too worried about sneaking out of the House of Lamentation at 4:45 in the afternoon to do a bit of surprise shopping. There was a huge sale going on at a clothing store not too far from the dorms, and you knew Lucifer would look amazing in the new leather jacket being shown off in the front window for 40% off. As you roamed the store, you ended up getting carried away thinking about shoving Luci into various outfits across the store and taking pictures of how attractive he’d be in literally any of them. By the time you’d made the purchase and decided to come back with Lucifer by the end of the week, it was already past 6 o’clock. You got a call from the man himself as you left the store and excitedly answered it.

Clearing your throat, you tried to bite back the excitement you felt from the anticipation of giving him his present. “Hello?”

He, however, didn’t sound nearly as happy as you were. “Where are you?”

His bitter tone was obvious, sending a shiver down your spine. “I went out to do some shopping, but I’m on my way back now. Everything okay?”

“None of my brothers are with you. You went out on your own?” It was sweet of him to try to hide when he was angry, but it didn’t work well. “After how many times I’ve told you how dangerous it can be. Come home. Now.”

“I am! I am, don’t worry. I’m only like...ten minutes away.” You didn’t actually know how far away you were, but ten minutes seemed reasonable. “I’ll be fine. Bye, Lulu.” Without a response, you hung up the phone. It wasn’t a big deal. Everything had been fine. You appreciated his protective nature, but he needed to relax. Soon you’d be back, and he’d be proven wrong, and everything would be fine.

Too caught up in your thoughts about Lucifer and how worried he must be, you didn’t notice the two demons who’d been stalking you since you left the retail store. As you struggled to follow the GPS back to the House of Lamentation, you must’ve taken a wrong turn. Somehow, you’d ended up in a crusty alleyway. Cold metal pressed against your neck when you turned around to get back en route, snapping you to your senses. Two tall men in their demon forms blocked your sight of the main sidewalk, closing you off in the alley. The knife pressed into your skin as they licked their lips and slowly backed you against the brick wall.

“That’s an expensive jacket you’ve got there, pretty little lady. Got any Grimm left over?” The one holding the knife asked, pressing the blade of his dagger into your skin. 

The second demon pressed closer until he was also invading your space. “You look mighty tasty, too. Who’s the jacket for?”

You swallowed in fear, mouth dry and neck burning. “My boyfriend, Lucifer.”

The two thugs exchanged a quick glance with one another before turning their attention back to you. “Oh, so you’re the human that managed to woo Lucifer. Impressive…” he turned his attention towards his companion as he continued, “So we can’t kill her and we can’t take her shit, but we can’t have her snitching on us either, can we? The least we could do is teach her a lesson about the Devildom that her boyfriend obviously didn’t do a good enough job of getting into her skull.”

The cold metal left your neck for a moment before plunging into your upper right arm, sending a crashing wave of pain through your body. The world turned a fuzzy mix of black and white as your head hit the concrete, smaller intense jolts shaking you as strong kicks hit your back, your abdomen, and anywhere else they could reach. Right before you could fully lose consciousness, strong arms slowly and gently picked you up, making the world spin. As you turned to see Lucifer with not a scratch on him, you immediately felt comforted enough to let yourself slip into the abyss of your subconscious.

When you eventually came to again, you weren’t expecting to be half-naked in Lucifer’s bed. Not that the two of you hadn’t been intimate before, but not under these kinds of circumstances. Your bra and underwear both had some blood on them. You looked over to see Lucifer wrapping a bandage tightly around your arm, pulling it tighter than necessary. The roughness of his movements caused more harm than good.

“Lucifer, please be gentle. It hurts.” you manage to croak out through gritted teeth.

“I would hope so.” he returned without making eye contact.

“So you’re still angry?”

That got him to look at you. “Not only did you sneak out of the house alone and get yourself hurt, but you also did it all for a jacket. Was that really worth it?”

You nodded without hesitation. “It’s for you, Lulu.”

He stopped all movements for no longer than a moment before returning to tending to your wounds. “You risked your life to get me a jacket?”

Even though he made it sound stupid, you had no choice but to stand your ground. But as you continued thinking...what ground did you really have to stand on? You could’ve gotten one of the brothers to go with you and just not tell Lucifer… “Yeah, I did.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you ever could’ve done. You’re lucky I installed a tracking system into your device. You could have died, you know that? What would you have expected me to do if I found out you lost your life to a couple of street thugs trying to buy me a present.”

You began tearing up at his words, unable to suppress how many thoughts were swirling around your head. “Lulu, I’m sorry, I just...I wanted to surprise you. I thought you’d like it, I’m sorry. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking.” Tears streamed down your face now as you stared at your boyfriend’s ceiling, unable to think straight. “Please, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer suddenly towered above you, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of your head. From this angle, you could see he was shirtless and...was that the jacket you bought him? Wow, it really did look good on him. “I could’ve lost you today. Do you understand that?” As you gave him a small nod, Lucifer let out a sigh. “I know I don’t say it often, but I… I love you. So please, for my sake, please don’t do anything so stupid ever again. I can’t stand seeing you hurt like this.”

It was always hard for you to process his direct praise and affection as it was pretty rare, so instead of saying anything that could potentially ruin the moment, you instead leaned forward and gently pressed your lips to his.

“I love you too, Luci.” 

One of his hands moved to cradle the back of your head as his lips met yours once again, the taste of him clouding your mind and replacing all the pain you once felt with a burning love you struggled to express. Every kiss with him felt like they could heal any wound this life could give you. Every touch bore enough emotion to make up for the times when Luci’s words couldn’t meet what he was feeling. As he shifted to gently place his chest closer to yours and deepen the kiss, the mood shifted. Tender kisses became a passionate and desperate need for the other to stay. After what felt like several years trapped within a single moment, Lucifer backed off slightly.

“Let me show you how much I love you.” It was a simple request, but it was one that made your heart beat twice as fast as it already was. “Let me show you that I can’t live without you. Please.”

“Luci, I—…” 

“I’ll be gentle, I know you’re injured,” he interrupted. “I promise you.”

You couldn’t help but smile and bite your lip slightly at his tender side. It was such a rare sight to see, and you live for it. “Of course...I was just gonna say you look really sexy in your new jacket.”

A feint blush crept across his face as he scoffed. “My other clothes had your blood on them, and this jacket was all I had around. I’m...glad you like it, though. It’s comfortable.”

You chuckled at his flustered response. He peppered your neck with soft kisses to hide his blush, paying careful attention to avoid any bruises or other injuries as he went. For a sensation you could barely feel, it was one that really turned you on. Without thinking, your hands began roaming Lucifer’s toned chest, eventually pushing down his arms and signaling him to remove the jacket. 

His lips parted from your skin as he spoke. “But I thought you liked the jacket on me?”

“I do…” your words trailed off as he slowly removed the leather, tossing it onto the floor by the bed. “But you can wear it later. I…”

His brows raised slightly. “What is it, love?” his tone was breathy as he dropped his voice low to whisper into your ear. “Is it something I can help you with?”

You knew he was aware of how badly you wanted him at this point. “Please, Luci…” you bucked your hips up, right thigh rubbing against his erection. It was bruised, but you didn't care. “Show me how much you love me.”

At the sound of those words, Lucifer made quick but careful work of your underwear, dodging various cuts and bruises as he slid them off of you and allowed them to join his jacket on the floor. Your bra was soon to follow. Next, his pants. Lucifer was above you again, teasing your entrance with his fingers. Bringing them up to his lips to taste, he smiled. “Are you always this ready for me, princess?” You blushed and squirmed at the tone of his voice. Obviously too embarrassed to answer, Lucifer continued. “I’ll let you stay silent, just this once. But answer me this: what is it in particular you want? There are so many things I can do to show my absolute love for you, but I want you to make the choice.”

You thought about the way he used his fingers to unravel you, the way his tongue swirled around your clit in patterns you didn’t know existed, the way his cock filled you up perfectly, the various toys he’s used to make you feel pure bliss—

“I’m waiting.” Lucifer smirked, staring into your eyes. His fingers went back to teasing, never actually reaching inside of you, but getting dangerously close to it. Your hips instinctively rolled towards him, pushing the pads of his fingertips into you for a moment. “You want my fingers? Is that all?” He wasn’t asking because he was disappointed he wouldn’t receive pleasure as well. No, he didn’t care about himself at all in the moment. All of his thoughts were focused on you. Instead, he was asking because he knew more than one orgasm would be too much for you right now, so he wanted to make sure you were certain. 

You shook your head, letting out a small breathy moan as you met his gaze once more. “I… I want you, Luci. You mean everything to me and I want to feel you. All of you...please.”

As he slowly removed his boxers, the anticipation building up in your core sent a shiver through your body. “No toys?” Lucifer asked suddenly. “I know it can be hard for you to cum from solely penetration.”

You shook your head. “No toys. I just want you.”

“You’re sure?” Luci questioned one more time, lining himself up with your entrance. 

The glint in Lucifer’s eyes told you that while he was making sure you were okay with every step, he was also using this as an opportunity to tease you. To prolong the process and make you imagine all the different ways he could be pleasuring you while knowing you only get to choose one. In response, you rolled your hips once more, causing his cock to brush against you, coating him in your arousal. Before you could nod, something in Lucifer was set off. He slowly pushed into you, leaning over so his head was next to yours, and let out a low growl. 

“I will never get used to how amazing that feels,” Luci noted before pressing kisses to your neck. “Or how incredible you sound.” He suddenly pulled out achingly slowly, drawing out a lengthy moan from the back of your throat. 

Thrust. 

“I’ll never be able to fully tell you how much I love you.” 

Thrust. 

“Or truly how much you mean to me.”

Thrust. 

“You’ve changed the way I see everything since your arrival.”

Thrust. 

“And every time I see you, I feel the urge to thank you.”

Thrust. 

“So when you confessed your feelings for me,”

Thrust. 

“I felt something I’ve never been able to feel before. Something new, and indescribable.”

Thrust. His pace was beginning to speed up. 

“Look how perfectly you fit with me.”

Thrust. 

“How perfectly I fill you up.”

You lifted your legs to wrap around him and begged him to go faster. He chuckled and gladly obliged, falling into a rhythm that allowed him to hit all the right spots every single time. His words were replaced with groans and kisses on every part of your body he could reach. He continued complimenting you, even at a quickened pace, slipping out words such as ‘beautiful’ and ‘perfect’ as he guided both of you to climax. 

It didn’t take long before the pressure building up in your stomach began to feel unbearable. You let Lucifer know you were getting close, causing him to pick up his pace. 

“Me too, princess. Hold on.” He whispered in your ear as he held himself steady above your body. His thrusts were fast but gentle, caring but passionate. The second he started leaving a hickey on the pulse in your neck was the moment you fully came undone, contracting your muscles around him and leading him into his orgasm as well. Your body pulsed as his cum filled you up, Lucifer left panting above you.

When he laid down on the pillow next to you, you rolled to face him with a look of worry on your face. “Did you not use protection?”

Lucifer giggled and ruffled your hair. “Demon sperm isn’t compatible with human eggs. You can’t get pregnant unless I put a fertility spell on you. Which I haven’t, don’t worry.” He let you scoot closer and placed the two of you under the blankets before adjusting you so you could lay your head on his chest.

“So...if it’s not compatible, how come you’ve been using condoms until now?” You asked while nuzzling your face into his chest. The dull ache had returned to the wound in your right bicep, but at least now it was manageable.

“I was worried you still didn’t trust me fully, especially considering how suddenly things happened. I didn’t want you to have any doubt in your mind that I may be trying to trick you into anything, but I think I’ve proved my feelings to be true tonight.” After hearing you hum in acceptance, he let out the breath he’d been holding in case you got angry at him. Instead, he turned the focus towards you. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m...better.” you replied, shrugging slightly. “Can I stay here for a while with you, Luci?”

“Stay as long as you like, but it’s getting late, so you’ll have to fall asleep with me. If you’d like, I can help you get dressed and you can stay in my room with me until you’re healed. You’ll need someone to look after you, anyway.” After you nodded, he gently placed you back on the pillow before getting up.

You watched as he put a fresh pair of boxer briefs on and walked over to the door, to turn the light off. When he turned back to face you, a smirk appeared on his face. “What is it?”

Unable to think of anything else, you answered with the obvious. “I love you more than anything.”

Your abrupt answer made him stop in the middle of grabbing one of his more casual shirts for you to wear to sleep, but only momentarily. “If you truly love me,” he announced, gesturing for you to sit up and lift your arms. “You won’t go out on your own again. Ever.”

The shirt slid over your limbs and was way too big for you, as all of his shirts were. When he climbed back into bed, you curled up as close to him as physically possible and gave him a tight hug. “I promise.”

“Good.”

You always found it extremely easy to fall asleep to the sound of Lulu’s heartbeat, and this time was no exception. He whispered goodnight as you dozed off, your boyfriend close behind.


	3. FLUFF: Reader x Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the second he reluctantly agreed to take care of you, you had completely fallen for Mammon. The only problem is that you seem to be the only one who likes him, and you plan to change that ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Okay so there's some implied smut towards the end, but nothing descriptive other than smooching uwu. 
> 
> I promise I'm gonna get to everyone's requests, I'm just a slow writer and I'm pretty busy now that school is back. So keep leaving them in the comments and I'll get around to them, don't worry!!

Thirty seconds into living with some of the most powerful demons in all of the Devildom, you developed a crush on one of them, like an idiot. Even worse, the one you had quickly fallen for was an even bigger idiot. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, your heart belonged to the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, and total dimwit. At first, you passed it off as being overwhelmed by everything. For fuck’s sake, you just learned that demons and the Devildom existed, and now you were to live with manifestations of the seven deadly sins? In their house? And go to their school for a year? Of course you felt closer to Mammon, as he was the one to look after and take care of you. It was only natural for the brain to feel a stronger connection to familiarity, and once you registered that you’d be spending most of your time with Mammon, your heart fluttered. It was just nerves, though. It had to be.

A minute into living with some of the most powerful demons in the Devildom, you learned that no one liked Mammon but you. Before you had the chance to settle in and get a tour of the gigantic Gothic house you’d be sharing with them, Mammon was treated like garbage. His six brothers constantly ignored, bullied, insulted, and undermined him. It hurt your heart to see, but they were demons, so he could handle it, right? There was no reason he couldn’t. And while you knew he could handle it, that didn’t change that their words hurt your heart to hear. They called him stupid, worthless, scum, an excuse of a demon, and told him to die on an hourly basis...that’s not how you talk to your brother, is it?! Sometimes the light teasing made you giggle, but the pure lack of mercy in most of their actions towards Mammon made your heart ache and your blood boil. 

An hour into living with the powerful demon brothers, you learned that you have a very low tolerance for people mistreating your crush. The charm and intimidation of the new arrangements in the House of Lamentation had worn off by the one hour mark, and you considered yourself comfortable, especially once you realized all of the brothers were big pushovers and mostly harmless. The only thing that really got on your nerves was the fact that all six of them chastised Mammon as often as physically possible. 

You spent most of the day with Mammon, learning about your new schedule and more about him. He really wasn’t as awful as they all said. In fact, he was kind of adorable. You could tell he really wanted to be friends with you and was hella protective, but couldn’t admit it. So, when he started moving his belongings into your bedroom without asking for consent, you didn’t bother stopping him. As much as you were a ‘stupid, lowly human’ to him, you could tell he felt some kind of connection to you. Maybe not as strong of one as you felt towards him, but something was obviously there. The moment he offered to pay for your lunch was the moment you knew he thought you were special.

Dinner of the second day was the first time you decided to speak up. Lucifer had been threatening to hang Mammon from the ceiling since before you even walked into the dining room, and the stress from having to go to a new school in an itchy new uniform had put you in a bad mood already. Everyone greeted you when you sat down, and you hated how casually they could berate Mammon and be so nice to everyone else. You hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but by the time you noticed your mouth forming the words, it was too late. “Do you always treat Mammon like dirt, or it is something that started when I got here?”

Levi was the first to react with a huge laugh. “ROFL, the normie thinks we’re being too rough on Mammon!”

Lucifer simply scoffed and looked away, Beel stuffed his face with food, Belphie was still nowhere to be seen, Satan cleared his throat and continued eating, and Mammon looked at you with wide eyes.

Asmo rolled his eyes as he gently cut his food into small pieces, sighing. “Darling, we only treat Mammon the way we do because he deserves it. You’ll learn that over time, don’t worry.”

“That’s the thing though,” you interjected without hesitation, “sure he may be confused a lot of the time and value money a lot, but he’s the Avatar of Greed, wouldn’t you expect that? None of you bully Asmo for being horny or Levi for being a shut-in, so why does Mammon get all the backlash?”

“Yeah!! The human’s right!” Mammon looked at you and laughed. “I like this one, Lucifer! They know how to treat me with a lil bit of respect!”

Lucifer swallowed the bite of food he was chewing and cleared his throat before speaking. “He’s not confused, he’s stupid. And I would highly advise you not to stick your nose into our family business. You’ve only been here for two days and you think you understand why and how we treat each other?”

“I never said that.” you defended yourself, “because I don’t. I’m still learning everything, and it’s really overwhelming. But the one thing you all make very obvious is how you treat Mammon. He’s been very sweet to me so far, and yeah he’s really goofy and light-hearted, but don’t you ever think that maybe he has emotions too?”

That got a reaction out of almost everyone at the table. Levi almost choked on his food from laughing. “Mammon? EMOTIONS?! LMFAO, this normie is hilarious!”

Satan spoke up, too. “Mammon is more than capable of handling everything we throw at him.”

Beel’s stomach growled when he nodded. “If he wasn’t, he would’ve said something by now.”

Asmo laughed as he looked at Mammon. “Imagining little Mammon crying in his room because of our mean words is funny though, you have to admit. And getting a human to stick up for you? Pathetic, Mammon. Really.”

Mammon’s face turned red as he stood up. “I didn’t ask them to stand up for me!! They did it on their own! And I’ve never cried over anything, especially nothin’ you clowns say!”

Levi pulled out his phone and took a picture of Mammon looking angry. “My followers have to know that Mammon cries like a baby, this’ll get so many likes!”

Lucifer was the next to speak up, his demeanor still unusually calm. “Mammon, sit down. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

You felt bad. You only meant to get them to lighten up on Mammon, but it seemed your words had the opposite effect. Instead of talking and making the situation worse, you decided you’d had enough. The large wooden chair screeched as it pushed back under your weight. The boys quieted down, but didn’t stop belittling Mammon. Silently, you grabbed your plates to leave in the kitchen and went back to your room. None of them called for you to come back, so you didn’t bother looking back. No way could you stay in there after you’d made a complete fool of yourself and Mammon. Oh Mammon...he probably hated you now. 

The various plants in your room serving as your only friends for the moment shielded you as you crawled into bed, feeling shitty. Everything suddenly hit you at once, thoughts swirling and mind racing as tears spilled from your eyes and stained your pillow. How did everything go so wrong so quickly? Not to mention you’d have to face them all tomorrow… thinking about the next day brought an unbearable weight to your shoulders. Rather than thinking, you slept. 

Nightmares woke you up several times throughout the night. Every time you looked at the clock, it felt like no time at all had passed. As you tossed and turned under your blankets, guilt stabbed at your chest. Your D.D.D. had messages from most of the boys, either apologizing for dinner or reassuring you that you didn’t do anything wrong. That would be great, except for the fact that Mammon hadn’t sent you anything. Frustrated, you threw your D.D.D. down into the bed and flopped over, shoving your face into the pillow. As you sat there in heavy silence, another emotion joined the guilt paining you...hunger. Because of the scene you caused, you didn’t get to finish your dinner. If you remembered correctly, you only ended up eating about half of it in the end.

After begrudgingly getting out of bed and putting on shorts, you sneakily made your way into the kitchen. As you turned the corner, a surprised Mammon jumped at your sudden appearance, dropping the pudding he was eating onto the floor. He mumbled under his breath as he cleaned it up, paying no attention to you.

For a moment, you didn’t know what to do. The cold kitchen air caused you to shiver and cross your arms over your chest for warmth. You hadn’t been expecting Mammon to be getting a snack, too...you weren’t entirely too sure if you were ready to confront him again yet. Before you had the chance to turn around and head back to your room, his voice cut into your thoughts.

“Help me clean this up, will ya? It’s the least you could do after dinner.” The bite in his voice was apparent as he bent over, paper towels in hand, to wipe up the goop.

You blinked and immediately joined in, crouched down to clean up the mess he’d made. “I’m sorry about that. I thought it would help, not…” your voice trailed.

“Yeah, well.” Mammon stood up to throw his wet paper towels away and grab more. “I don’t need anyone stickin’ up for me, and I really don’t need a human doin’ it for me. I can handle myself. I’m THE Mammon!”

You smiled to yourself at his confidence before sighing. “I know, but they’re just so harsh on you, and I know you see that.” Now it was your turn to stand and grab new paper towels. With the fact that Mammon had spilled an entire tub of pudding onto the floor, you figured it would take long enough for you to fully explain yourself. “I know there’s a difference between sibling bickering and just genuinely being an asshole. All your brothers are sweet, but when it comes to you, they’re cruel.”

Mammon took a deep breath. “Yeah, they can be, but I can take it. But... why’d you wanna stand up for me anyway? You could just insult me like they do if ya want. I won’t mind.”

His words made your heart pound. “I would never.”

“Huh? Why not?” His face appeared to have a light blush, although it was mostly covered by the darkness of the night. “They were right when they said I deserve it.”

“Absolutely not.” Your heart pounded as you placed your hand on his chin, making him look up at your eyes. Wow, his eyes were beautiful up close. Anyway, uh, “I meant what I said at dinner. You may get easily confused and use up a lot of money, but your brothers are just as bad. Beel himself is probably the cause of world hunger, and Levi almost never leaves his room or stops talking in text. Satan has hella anger management issues, and I haven’t even seen Belphagor. You’re the Avatar of Greed, and anyone who makes you feel bad for being who you are is being a dick. Don’t even get me started on Asmo, that flirtatious-”

His face was now definitely red. He laughed, jolting you away from your thoughts. “I think I get it. You’ve only been here for a couple days, but you’re smart! My brothers would kill ya if they heard you say that kinda stuff about them… you’re really funny.”

His laugh made you blush. “I appreciate it, but it’s true! You’re not better or worse than any of them. In fact, since I’ve gotten here, you’ve been the sweetest out of everyone. Besides Asmo, but he doesn’t count when all he wants is to be in my bed. But you’re...you’re Mammon. You’re sweet, and charming, and kind, and funny, and I can spend hours talking to you and it feels like it’s only been ten minutes, and I–…” didn’t mean to say that all out loud.

“You what?” Mammon finished.

“I...just figured it would make you feel good to hear those kinds of things from someone else for once.”

Mammon was silent for a bit, thinking it over. He finally looked away from you, instead switching to stare at a random spot of the kitchen floor. “It’s nice...especially coming from you. But you can stop now!! I don’t need all this praise.”

You stood up, all the pudding now effectively soaked into almost an entire roll of paper towels in the garbage, and placed the now empty container in the sink to be cleaned. Mammon followed your lead, unbeknownst to you. “I know you don’t, you’re The Mammon.” As you finished scrubbing the container out, you turned around to see Mammon pinning you against the counter. 

“You really mean all that...the stuff you said about me?” He asked, looking into your eyes for validation. Once you nodded, you were met with his lips on yours, the warm, sweet sensation of Mammon and pudding residue filling your senses. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck and smiling. When you finally pulled back, you could swear you heard Mammon whine.

“I also happen to think you’re very hot, Mammon. I think I might have a crush on you.” Your teasing makes him smirk, a growl ripping its way from his throat as he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. While sudden, he was still gentle with you.

His voice dropped as he leaned in, his breath on your ear. “If you keep saying those kinda things, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Your whole body lit up, heat spreading throughout every part of you. “We can.. Go back to my room...if you want to, Mammon. I don’t mind as long as it’s you…”

From then on, Mammon continued living in your room, day AND night. And while you were able to call Mammon your boyfriend a lot sooner than expected, you certainly weren’t complaining, and by the way he spent every waking moment with you, he wasn’t complaining either.


End file.
